Stage lighting systems have increased greatly in complexity in recent years. The current generation of stage lighting equipment uses highly sophisticated computer based control to allow a myriad display of programmable and controllable special effects.
One of the more sophisticated devices is the ICON(TM) device manufactured by LIGHT & SOUND DESIGN(TM). The ICON(TM) includes an extremely sophisticated console from which the countless special effects can be commanded. The console provides commands to each of the lamps in the system. These commands select various functions at specific times which are preset during the planning of an event.
The ICON(TM) units are moving lights which can be controlled to move in at least two directions: pan and tilt. Some applications may allow the lights to move in a third direction as well. These lights are also remotely controllable and programmable to allow for different lighting effects, including color, color fade, split color, "gobo" (shape of a pattern being displayed), iris, focus and others.
Moving lights such as the ICON(TM) are among the most sophisticated units in use today. However, less sophisticated, but still highly complicated and computer controlled units also exist. An example is the WASHLIGHT(TM), available from LIGHT & SOUND DESIGN(TM). These computer controlled devices allow a limited set of effects, but at a reduced cost.
All of these devices require consideration of complicated trade offs between various factors which influence the final feature set. The lights need to be small in size, quiet and rugged, to accommodate the need for easy set up, transportation, and use. They need to be relatively inexpensive to allow many lights to be used in a show.
Even though small, the lights must be capable of outputting large amounts of light in order to illuminate the desired scene properly. A typical minimum light output is around 5000 lumens. The residual heat from such a lighting operation must be effectively dissipated to avoid damage to the control systems.
The difficult working environment requires careful monitoring and servicing of the components. However, the market continues to demand even more features, which will lead to even further complexity and further demands on the system.
The inventors of the present invention have recognized a number of issues which plague many of these lights. A first issue regards the flexibility. Previous lights have been digitally controlled, in the sense that the control occurs from and via the main console, which is typically a computer. However, many operations use only a preset number of effects. For example, the "gobo", which is the device that is used to shape the light being passed, is typically a discretely-selectable device. One or more of the gobos can be used at any time; however there has been no way to select a gobo function other than the preselected gobo shapes. Similarly, the colors were often selected from a color wheel which allows only discrete colors.
Another problem is maintenance. The lights are transported and operated by "roadies", road-trained technicians whose main objective is to service the lights. The important issue in road shows is proper operation. Therefore, the often emergency nature of such servicing results in many of these service operations to be done by whatever means are necessary, with minimal documentation of the maintenance that was performed. This results in incomplete information about the servicing.
Moreover, the artists are often interested in new effects. Each new effect adds further complexity to the system and control.
Yet another problem is that the luminaires must operate reliably. However, as described above, use of a digital light shape altering device is carried out with large calculation loads. It is necessary to maintain reliable operation in such a situation. These objectives and many others are addressed by the present invention as described herein.